Acosando a Bonnie
by EvaLP
Summary: Bonnie lleva una vida humana. Un vampiro le acosa rogándole por el SI. No lleva una vida tan normal. Distintos capítulos que narraran cada uno de los intentos de Damon por conquistar a Bonnie.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: La mayoría de los personajes le pertenecen a **L. J. Smith**. No a mi… pero llegara el día en que dominare el mundo y me pertenecerán a mi =) – risa malvada –. **Subway** tampoco me pertenece, ni ninguna marca de gran renombre.

**Summary: **Bonnie lleva una vida humana. Un vampiro le acosa rogándole por el SI. No lleva una vida tan normal. Distintos capítulos que narraran cada uno de los intentos de Damon por conquistar a Bonnie.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologo<strong>

Matt, Elena – con la pequeña Margaret de la mano - , Stefan, Alaric, Bruno – para el desagrado del mayor de los dos Salvatore – Meredith, la tía Judith y su esposo Robert, los padres de Meredith, y la familia de ella estaban reunidos en el porche de la casa de los McCoullogh para despedir a Bonnie.

Bonnie se iba de Fell's Church a la gran ciudad. Todas las personas allí presentes habían intentado hacerle cambiar de opinión pero no había caso, la chica estaba empeñada en irse. Todos lo lamentaban, pero nadie más que Damon Salvatore, que observaba la escena subido en un árbol cercano, no quería que Bonnie se vaya, pero su orgullo estaba adelante, así que no se atrevió a aparecerse formalmente allí, porque no quería que vieran cuanto le afectaba.

Pero no se iba a quedar tranquilo sin verla por última vez.

Maldijo internamente el no haberle pedido que se quedara… había muchas cosas que no le había dicho, y pedido.

Se preguntó cuando Bonnie había pasado de ser una insignificante muchacha amiga de su obseción – quien ahora estaba felizmente comprometida con el llorón de Stefan – a importarle demasiado… _Desde siempre, _ se respondió mentalmente, _siempre me ha importado, pero justo ahora se me ocurre aceptarlo. Estúpidos sentimientos. _

Bonnie se separó de su madre, que le miraba con suplica en sus ojos inundados de lagrimas. Pero la pequeña McCollough no cedió a las lágrimas de su madre. Les sonrió a todos, les prometió que volvería para las fiestas, volvió a sonreír y se subió al taxi.

Damon vio al coche partir y se desespero. _No puedo dejarla ir_, pensó con impotencia. Se transformo en cuervo y siguió el taxi a vuelo.

Bonnie miraba la carretera con nostalgia, luego, miró el cielo y vio al pájaro negro, sonrió.

_Debes dejarla ir_, le dijo su conciencia – si, aunque no lo crean, Damon tiene conciencia –.

_Pero la amo_. Y esa razón se convirtió en la justificación de todos sus actos.

En lo que a Bonnie respecta, claro.

* * *

><p>Si les gusto, o si simplemente tienen curiosidad, la seguiré… la seguiré de todos modos, tengo dos chapters listos que no pienso desperdiciar.<p>

Adiós, seguiré viendo El Príncipe del Tenis ; )

**Forever A Freaky = Eva**


	2. En el trabajo

**Disclaimer**: La mayoría de los personajes le pertenecen a **L. J. Smith**. No a mi… pero llegara el día en que dominare el mundo y me pertenecerán a mi =) – risa malvada –. **Subway** tampoco me pertenece, ni ninguna marca de gran renombre.

**Summary: **Bonnie lleva una vida humana. Un vampiro le acosa rogándole por el SI. No lleva una vida tan normal. Distintos capítulos que narraran cada uno de los intentos de Damon por conquistar a Bonnie.

* * *

><p><strong>Acosando a Bonnie: En el trabajo<strong>

Su nueva vida en Nueva York no era como se lo había imaginado. Lo tenía que admitir, cuando se decidió a mudarse a la gran manzana, pensó que todo iba a ser más fácil.

Error.

Se había mudado a Nueva York para estudiar. Sus padres se mostraron molestos con ella cuando les dijo que iba a irse lejos para estudiar, y en venganza – y para hacerle las cosas más duras, así Bonnie se desencantaba y volvía a Fell's Church, estudiaba en la universidad comunitaria, aunque nunca ejercería porque quedaría embarazada y sería ama de casa de por vida… (N/A: Tengo que dejar de ver televisión) –, solo le pagarían los estudios, el resto, comida y hogar, iba por cuenta de Bonnie. Aunque ella no lo consideraba venganza, más bien lección, ya que estaba aprendiendo a moverse y adaptarse a la jungla de humanos que era Nueva York.

Se preguntaran qué hace Bonnie para mantenerse. Tenía dos empleos, a la mañana, atendía los pedidos de delivery. Y los fines de semana, atendía a los clientes del cine, vendiendo entradas.

Ese martes estaba terminando un deber de la universidad cuando el teléfono sonó nuevamente.

- Buenos días, Subway, habla Bonnie, ¿Cuál es su pedido? – Bonnie preparo la lapicera para tomar nota.

_- Quisiera dos sándwiches del día, y dos vasos extra grandes de jugo de naranja_. – contestó una voz masculina.

- Aja. Podría darme su dirección, por favor.

Oyó una risa ahogada. Bonnie no supo evitar pensar que tal vez este que llamaba fuera alguien que se quería hacer gracioso.

- Su dirección, por favor – insistió.

_- Eh, sí, claro._ – el hombre se repuso – _La calle Washington 254, esquina con Lincoln._

- … con Lincoln – terminó de escribir Bonnie. – Bien, ¿podría darme su nombre por favor?

_- Dracula._

O había oído mal, o el tipo realmente era un bromista.

- ¿Cómo dijo qué se llama?

_- Dracula_ – dijo del otro lado de la línea – _Dracula Rey del sexo._

- Idiota. – fue lo último que le dijo Bonnie antes de colgar el teléfono.

Odiaba que le hicieran gastar saliva al pedo.

Intentó ahuyentar los insultos que le estaba dedicando al tipo que había llamado. Se puso a leer el texto de la universidad y subrayar lo más importante con el resaltador fosforescente. El teléfono volvió a sonar. El primer pensamiento que se cruzó por la mente de Bonnie fue que era el mismo tipo para seguir jodiendo. Pero lo pensó luego pensó que podría ser un verdadero cliente… y a ella le pagaban por atender. Y sabía que iba a terminar atendiendo. Bueno, si quiere gastar dinero llamando para perder el tiempo molestando, es su problema.

- Buenos días, Subway…

_- Debería denunciarte en Atención al Cliente por malos tratos, ¿sabes?_ – murmuró. Y Bonnie reconoció su voz, era el mismo que el de hace un minuto. – _Pero no lo hare porque soy bueno, simplemente quiero los dos sándwiches y jugos que pedí. Y si puedes traerlos tu, mucho mejor._ – Agregó.

Bonnie se recupero de la sorpresa de las palabras de él – Atención al Cliente, denunciarte – por lo que no respondió al principio. Luego dijo:

- Este es un local de comida, no de acompañantes baratas. Si necesita esa clase de atención – su voz se torno dulce y burlona – podría buscar en otro lado, aunque no se lo aconsejo, ya que hoy en día es ilegal.

_- Mmm, no creas que necesito atención_ – murmuró él. A Bonnie le gusto su tono de voz – _Me llueven las mujeres._

- Pues entonces ¿para qué – _mierda_ – me molesta?

_- Lastimosamente, la mujer que yo quiero, no me corresponde._

- ¡Búsquese otro consuelo! – estalló fastidiada. – Consígase una amiga… o una muñeca inflable, lo que sea pero no moleste.

- El hombre del otro lado rió – a Bonnie, aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta, le gusto ese sonido –.

_- Demasiado terca_.

- Mire señor…

_- Rey del sexo – interrumpió el hombre._

- …¿Acaso me vio cara de su diario íntimo para contarme todo esto? ¿No ha pensado en ir con algún psicólogo? O porque mejor no lee algún libro de Pablo Coelho.

_- Pfff, ¿libros de auto-ayuda? No me gusta la psicología barata. Pero no nos desviemos del tema, ¿a qué hora sales?_

Tu tu tu tu tu tu.

_¡Como si fuera a decírselo!_

Su turno terminaba a las tres de larde. Miró el reloj y gimió, aún faltaban cuatro horas.

Para el alivio de Bonnie, luego de eso solo recibió llamadas verdaderas, y no tipos solitarios que buscaban compañía en lugar equivocado.

_Solo una hora más, una hora más._

Kate, la mesera se acercó a Bonnie, algo completamente raro, ya que la mesera debía estar pidiendo las ordenes de los clientes allá adelante, no en la parte de atrás de la cocina.

- Bonnie, te han dejado un sobre.

- ¿A mí? – preguntó de manera idiota, no había otra empleada llamada Bonnie, pero aun así preguntó, ya que nunca le mandaban nada, y mucho menos en el trabajo.

- Si, a ti – contestó Kate rodando los ojos.

- ¿No sabes quién?

- Mmm… yo vi que se lo entregó a Steve… era un hombre, pero no vi su rostro.

¿Un hombre? No, no podía ser el mismo tipo que llamó, ¿verdad? El tipo no se iba a tomar la molesta de venir a dejar una carta… el tipo no se iba a tomar la molestia de mandar un sobre… ¿verdad? Bonnie miró el reverso del sobre, no estaba firmada, pero tenía escrito su nombre. No pudo contener su curiosidad, lo abrió y sacó una hoja con pocas palabras escritas en ella.

_**¿A qué horas sales?**_

_**Dracula Dios del sexo.**_

Fueron pocas palabras pero hicieron que a Bonnie se le pusiera la piel de gallina.

_Oh Dios mío, ¡este tipo me está acosando! ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Llamó a la policía?_

Luego de lograr controlar su agitada respiración, Bonnie pensó claramente en qué hacer. Se levanto de su puesto y fue hacía la parte de delante de la cafetería, donde estaban todos los clientes disfrutando sus almuerzos.

Localizó a Steve limpiando una mesa vacía en una esquina.

- ¡Steve!

- Ah, hola Bonnie. ¿Cómo estás?

- Dime, ¿quién me dejo esto? – le preguntó desesperadamente, mientras le mostraba la cartita - ¡Léelo!

Steve agarró el papel algo alarmado por la actitud de la normalmente tranquila Bonnie. Lo leyó y comenzó a reír, a la pelirroja casi le sacó de quicio que se riera de algo así.

- ¿Estas así por esto? – pregunto sin dejar de reír.

- ¿Y cómo se supone que debo estar si este tipo me llama dos veces para joderme? ¡Y ahora me manda esto! – _Respira, exhala, respira, exhala,_ decía mentalmente para tranquilizarse.

- Debe ser coincidencia que dos personas te quieran gastar bromas Bonnie, tranquilízate.

- ¡Tranquilizarme nada! – chilló, y algunas personas giraron para verle – ¿Cómo explicas que esas dos personas se hagan llamar _Dracula Rey del sexo_?

- Eeeh… no se – admitió torpemente.

- ¿Cómo era, Steve? Dime todo lo que recuerdes de él.

- Oh, no tenía pinta de acosador sexual. – dijo tranquilo, pero a Bonnie eso no le reconforto, estaba hecha un manojo de nervios – Pero mira, ahí está. – apunto al otro lado del salón.

Temblorosa y con mucho miedo, dio media vuelta para ver a la persona a la que Steve apuntaba.

El miedo se esfumo como polvo en el aire, para aparecer el odio y la cólera. Se pregunto cómo pudo ser tan estúpida y no haberlo reconocido – vagamente recordó haber pensado que le gustaba su voz, repito: vagamente, ya que ella solo podía pensare lo humillada que se sentía y en darle una patada –. A grandes zancadas fue hacía donde él estaba sentado.

Damon no podía segur aguantándose la risa, la cara de Bonnie no tenía precio. Aunque luego de ver el fuego – y no de deseo, precisamente – en sus ojos, trago en seco. Sabía que tendría que tragarse un escarmiento bien grande.

- ¡Tú!

- Eh… ¿hola? – saludo algo dudoso, comenzó a arrepentirse de la broma por teléfono.

Al llegar a la mesa, Bonnie le sonrió dulcemente. Se sentó a su lado como si hubieran acordado hacerlo.

- ¿Cómo estás? – le preguntó de manera agradable, lo cual era raro, ya que Bonnie nunca se había mostrado agradable con él.

_Mierda mierda mierda, ¿Qué hice? _

Comenzó a sentir miedo de Bonnie… la única chica por la que había sentido miedo era Meredith, _hasta ahora_.

- Esto es raro – murmuró más para sí mismo que para ella.

- Me alegra que estés aquí – dijo Bonnie en un susurro, acercándose más a Damon.

- Esto es _muy_ raro – murmuró él, asustado.

Bonnie puso su mano encima de la de Damon. Por un segundo, él se sorprendió por ese gesto, pero luego le quemo, literalmente. Bonnie le miraba fijamente, sin pestañear, mientras intentaba que le soltase la mano. Ella le soltó luego de varios segundos, levantándose de la silla, la expresión dulce había desaparecido, siendo reemplazada por la que reservaba especialmente para cuando él estaba: puro y casi letal odio. Se acercó al rostro de Damon – este por un momento tuvo la esperanza de que le iba a besar, pobre iluso – y dijo:

- Un kilometro a la redonda alejado de mi, ¿entendiste?

Y volvió al trabajo sin dejarle decir nada.

* * *

><p>Hay que ser comprensivos con Bonnie, se llevo un susto grande al creer que la acosaban, oh bueno, algunas mujeres reaccionan así al sentirse perseguidas, y cuando al final resulta ser una broma de mal gusto, reaccionamos peor – me incluyo –.<p>

Ya leerán como será el próximo.

_**Eva **_


	3. En el otro trabajo

**La mayoría de los personajes le pertenecen a L. J. Smith**

* * *

><p><strong>Acosando a Bonnie: el otro trabajo.<strong>

Bonnie suspiró.

Ese iba a ser su último trabajo del día. Recibiría su cheque, al día siguiente cobraría.

Solo debía observar al público de esa película de terror de zombis. Debía cerciorarse de que ninguno hiciera ruidos molestos, tuviera el celular prendido, actitudes malas. Y si alguno colmaba su paciencia y la de las demás persona, lo echaría, llamaría a Marco, su amigo de la compañía privada que trabajaba para el cine, y si el barullero no quería irse, recibiría veinte mil voltios.

Bonnie volvió a suspirar.

_Amo mi trabajo._

Recién pasaban los comerciales. Había gente haciendo ruido, pero no importaba, no aun.

Las luces se apagaron y el público dejo de parlotear.

Ya había visto esa película, y le había gustado. Empezaba mostrando a monos rabiosos en cautiverio, luego un grupo de protectores de protectores de animales entra a liberarlos, a pesar de que el científico le ruega que no lo hagan, la chica es mordida, contagia a sus compañeros… 28 Days Later.

Bonnie se sentó en un escalón, en el pasillo, estaba prohibido, lo sabía, porque en un incendio ella estaría bloqueando la salida de emergencia, bla bla bla… pero los asientos de la última fila estaban todos ocupados y no pensaba pasar dos horas parada.

Iba por la emocionante parte en que Jim entraba a una iglesia, y todos los zombis despertaban. El padre zombi abrió la puerta de repente, acercándose hambriento hacia el pobre humano, dispuesto a…

- ¡Aah!

Una chica gritó.

Y varias personas le chitearon.

_Le comprendo, la película es aterradora._

La sala se volvió a sumir en silencio.

Ahora Jim estaba corriendo por las cales de Londres, huyendo de horda de muertos vivientes. Paso por una estación de servicio cuando…

- ¡Aah! ¡Sí!

_Ok. Aquello no fue un grito de terror. _

Casi todas las personas susurraron molestos, Bonnie prendió la luz de su linterna, apuntando al suelo, mientras iba hacia la fila dieciocho que era de donde se había oído ese gemido – porque lo era – y donde todas las personas miraban. Teniendo cuidado en no apuntar a nadie en el rosto, siempre en el suelo, hasta que levanto la luz de la linterna hacia la persona que había gritado.

Era una muchacha bellísima. Cabello castaño largo, ojos azules, piernas largas, curvas en los lugares indicados, labios carnosos… despeinada y hecha un lío. Y el tipo a su lado tenía una de sus manos acariciando el muslo de la chica. Él era…

_¡Hijo de puta! _

En el rostro de Bonnie, en realidad, sus labios, se formo una "o" de sorpresa, pero solo un momento. Luego, apretó los labios de rabia. Quería echarse a llorar, se sintió una niña inútil, quería echarse a llorar, gritar y patalear. Quería hacer eso porque él no le dejaba en paz, porque él parecía querer humillarle, porque él estaba con esa mujer, porque él…

No no no no. No debió pensar eso. Agradeció seguir poniendo verbena a su té, no quería que Damon sospechara sobre lo que pasaba por su mente.

- ¿Sí? – preguntó Damon.

Bonnie le odio más, y quiso responderle con insultos. Recordó que su trabajo era amenazar a los que traían problemas.

- Vuelve a molestar y hare que te largues. – Bonnie le taladro con la mirada, y recordó a la acompañante – Los dos.

Damon soltó una carcajada, era como un león riendo porque le había amenazado un gatito. Le guiño un ojo descaradamente.

Bonnie apretó los dientes y volvió a su lugar atrás de todo.

Desde ese momento no pudo concentrarse la película. Se la pasaba mirando hacia el asiento de Damon, para poder pescarlo in fraganti y así hacer que se largue, pero supo que no serviría, si ella le decía que debía irse, él no lo haría, ni siquiera Marco podría arrastrarlo fuera del cine.

_Puedo quemarle otra vez._

Eso sí que sería efectivo, pero el problema era que hacerlo le cansaba física y mentalmente, era muy difícil canalizar todas sus habilidades para hacer eso.

Se pasó varios minutos decidiendo que podría hacer para echar a Damon, sin decidirse por ninguna opción. Se cansó de pensarlo y decidió volver a ver la película.

¿Cuánto tiempo se había quedado pensando? Ahora Jim y Selene se habían encontrado con el señor y su hija… estaba mirando la ciudad desde el balcón. El hombre de la casa les hizo escuchar la grabación del ejército que simplemente podría ser una grabación, y estaban discutiendo si debían ir o no. Al final si se irían.

- Disculpe – le dijo una voz irritada.

Bonnie desvio a su mirada de la pantalla hacia el hombre que le estaba mirando con enojo en su rostro. Ella se levanto, teniendo idea de lo que venía a quejarse. Antes de poder preguntarle que necesitaba, el hombre se lo informo.

- Los dos _cariños_ están haciendo ruido, se están besuqueando sin impórtales que nosotros no queramos verlos. Quiero ver la película. – exigió esto último.

- Por supuesto.

El hombre y Bonnie fueron hasta la fila dieciocho, él se sentó en su lugar mientras ella alumbraba a la parejita con la linterna.

Bonnie sintió un dolor extraño que comenzaba en su pecho y rápidamente subía para situarse en su garganta. No había sentido eso desde que se había enterado de que oficialmente Matt y Elena salían, cosa que sucedió hace años. ¿Por qué sentía eso al ver a Damon Salvatore besar a esa chica?

Ambos se separaron cuando la luz les apuntó.

La pelirroja esperaba que Damon le dijera ¿Si?, se burlara o siguiera besando a su novia, pero él simplemente le miraba con curiosidad y otra cosa… ¿preocupación?

Ella se aclaró la garganta y hablo a pesar del dolor.

- Váyanse. No pueden pasar molestando en toda la película.

La acompañante, avergonzada – y desarreglada – quiso levantarse, pero él le tomo de la mano e hizo que se quedara sentada.

- No estamos molestando – replicó él.

_Está de vuelta._

- ¿Acaso no puedo abrazar y tranquilizar a mi chica cuando se asusta?

- Por supuesto que sí. – afirmó Bonnie desafiante – ¡Pero no si molestas a todo el mundo!

- No estamos molestando – volvió a decir tranquilamente, disfrutando el sacarla de quicio.

Si, si lo están. Por eso deben irse. No me tientes, Damon Salvatore. – advirtió.

Los ojos oscuros de él brillaron. Soltó la mano de la mujer, se puso cómodo en su asiento y centró toda su atención en la chica.

- ¿Tentarte a qué, pajarito?

Bonnie pudo percibir la lascivia en su voz. No iba a responder a eso.

- Largo de aquí – le gruño.

El rostro de Damon tomó una expresión molesta, fingida por supuesto.

- Si quiero besar a mi chica, lo hago. ¿Acaso está prohibido o qué? – parecía molesto, pero sus ojos lo delataban.

- Puedes… - como le costaba decirlo – puedes besarla. – Bonnie estaba a punto de dejar escapar las lágrimas – Pero fuera de aquí.

Otra vez, él se mostraba curioso. Decidió irse, debía deshacerse de la mujer que tenía a su lado. Se levantó, tomó la mano de su compañera y fueron hacía salida, con toda la sala mirándole. Deberían retirarse humillados, abucheados, pero la manera de caminar solo reflejaba grandeza y orgullo. Bonnie quiso que olieran a zorrillo.

Damon cruzó las puertas de la sala sintiéndose insatisfecho, y preocupado.

Bonnie había tenido una expresión de mártir en el rostro. Se preguntaba por qué. _¿Estará sufriendo? ¿Alguien le lastimó?_

Soltó la mano de Maya, y apretó los puños de solo pensar que alguien hubiera hecho que Bonnie sufriera.

Los pensamientos de odio desaparecieron al oír los pasos de la chica acercándose.

_Claro, no me dejara ir sin gritarme un poco._

- Vete a tu casa – le susurró a Maya. Y ella le hizo caso. Se fue.

Sonriendo, dio la vuelta para encarar a Bonnie. Pero se sorprendió encontrársela en frente suyo. No tenía idea de que se habría acercado mucho, eso le gusto, estaba muy cerca de sus labios.

- Bon…

¡PAF!

Una bofetada.

Muy fuerte, por cierto. Hizo que se le moviera el rostro y se le desencajara la mandíbula. Se recompuso, pero ¡PAF!, otra bofetada. Y luego otra, y otra, cada una más fuerte que la otra. Hasta que al parecer Bonnie se cansó de golpearle.

- ¡Eres un… no te atrevas a… como puedes…! – ella no podía completar una oración por la indignación y la rabia.

Por alguna razón, Damon ni pudo escuchar sus gritos, solo podía mirarle, observar sus ojos marrones mirándole con furia, entrecerrarse, acusándole, odiándole, suplicándole, cuestionándole, odiándole, exigiéndole, odiándole…

- ¡Vuelve a acercarte a mí y… - bajó la voz al volumen de un susurró, sonó más amenazante de esa manera – te clavare una estaca, lo juro!

Se dio la media vuelta y volvió furiosa a la sala.

_Que_ _fiera_ – pensó yéndose a su casa, pensando en lo divertido que sería ver su rostro cuando llegara de sorpresa a la universidad.

* * *

><p>Jo! Como me costó encontrar este archivo.<p>

La próxima será:… la clase.

No tengo excusa excepto esta: mi internet es una mierda. Mis compus son una mierda.

**Eva**

P.D: La película que estaban viendo es "El exterminio" (28 days later)


	4. En la universidad

Los personajes reconocidos le pertenecen a L. J. Smith, los que no, son mios al igual que la trama.

* * *

><p>Estar en la Universidad era como estar en la preparatoria, solo que mucho más importante.<p>

Había grupos de todo tipo, pero básicamente se dividían en dos clases sociales: alta y baja.

Los de la clase alta era la elite, lo tenían todo y controlaban casi todo, se bañaban en dinero, podían quemar todo los billetes que se les antojara, y aun así seguirían siendo ricos, no necesitaban nada, lo tenían todo. No necesitan ir a la universidad ya que tienen la cantidad de dinero que no se podría gastar ni en tres vidas. Pero aún así iban a "estudiar" para hacer sus vidas más interesantes. Ah, y hay que agregar que les gusta refregar sus millones a cualquier "pobre" – las personas que ellos consideraban "pobres" – que se les cruzara enfrente.

Los de la clase baja eran todo lo contrario, no hace falta explicar.

En la preparatoria Robert E. Lee, Bonnie había pertenecido a la elite. Pero en la universidad de Brown, ella era de la clase baja, ya que trabajaba para ganarse el dinero y lo poco que tenía, no lo utilizaba para poder darse un lujo. Sus padres le pagaban los estudios pero nada más. Bonnie trabajaba todos los días para llegar al mes de renta, y poder seguir comiendo lo suficiente para seguir viva.

Pero no le demos mucha importancia a eso ahora.

Bonnie McCollough, como todos los días, llegó temprano a su primera clase del día, encontrándose con su compañera, la perspicaz Amanda, se sentó a su lado y hablaron lo complicado que eran los temas del semestre. El salón comenzó a llenarse, y como de costumbre, cada grupo se sentaba de un lado diferente al otro. El profesor Dior llegó pidiendo silencio para empezar con su clase. Luego de explicar cómo predecir las tendencias, pidió un resumen, y dio por terminada la clase.

Bonnie pasó los veinte minutos del receso comenzando con ese resumen, sentada en un banco en el parque de enfrente. Vio la hora y decidió volver al edificio.

Un Mercedes-Benz deportivo de un brilloso color negro le llamó la atención, pero no le sorprendió mucho, ya que otros universitarios solían tener ese tipo de autos. En el aula de Alta Costura, solo se encontraba la profesora Nina Ricci, quien era la profesora favorita de Bonnie. La pelirroja y la señora charlaron acerca de qué iba a ir la clase del día hasta que los otros alumnos comenzaron a llegar.

La profesora estaba revisando los bocetos de los alumnos cuando alguien parado en la entrada golpeo la puerta, provocando que la atención de casi toda la clase se centrara en su persona.

- ¿Esta es la clase de Alta Costura?

Bonnie, que había estado dibujando muy concentrada, levantó la vista al oír esa voz conocida. _¿Por qué a mí? ¿Es que no te parece suficiente su existencia que me lo tienes que mandar a mi? ¡Dios!_

- Si, ¿te acabas de inscribir? – Damon asintió, la profesora Ricci tomo su lista de alumnos. – Déjame ver si estás aquí, ¿Cuál es tu apellido?

- Salvatore, Damon Salvatore.

Mientras la mujer buscaba en su lista, Damon miró de reojo a Bonnie, y ella pudo jurar que él estaba disfrutando sacarla de quicio.

- Bien, esta todo en orden. Puedes sentarte.

Damon sonrió a sus nuevos compañeros – algunas chicas suspiraron – y se sentó, ¿adivinen dónde? Si, al lado de Bonnie.

- ¿Qué haces _tú_ aquí? – le susurró furiosa.

- ¿Vengo a estudiar, tal vez? – respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

- Enserio, ¿ahora te interesa en diseño de moda?

Damon le sonrió socarronamente.

- Tengo estilo.

- Eres un…

- ¿Alguna duda, Bonnie? – su profesora favorita le taladraba con su mirada.

- Eh… no, profesora Ricci.

La profesora le dedicó una mirada severa y siguió dictando la clase.

- Pajari…

- No me hables – estaba visiblemente enojada.

Cuando Nina Ricci dio por terminada la clase del día, Bonnie fue la primera en irse, hecho que era poco común, ya que ella solía quedarse a charlar con la profesora.

Bonnie se encerró los veinte minutos de descanso en el baño para maldecir su suerte e intentar decidirse entre quedarse en Brown o largarse a una universidad muy muy lejana. Recordó que estaba allí para demostrarles a sus padres que llegaría lejos, asi que ni ebria iba a irse por un vampiro psicópata que le seguía a todos lados para volverla loca. No señor.

La próxima clase era diseño de ropa deportiva. Pero para la sorpresa de los alumnos, les hicieron ir al salón de fiesta para comunicarles algo.

Bonnie pudo ver que todos los profesores estaban sentados en una hilera de sillas puestas en el escenario. Cuando todos los universitarios se acomodaron en sus asientos, la directora de la carrera, la señora Chanel – aunque le gustaba que le llamasen Coco – se levantó y fue hacía el frente, parándose cerca del micrófono.

- Buenas tardes, futuros diseñadores de segundo año. Sé que se estarán preguntando por qué están aquí.

La pelirroja intentó fijar su vista completamente fija en la mujer que estaba en frente, pero no pudo evitar mirar a Damon, unos asientos más a derecha. Él estaba sonriendo, y Bonnie no quiso saber por qué.

- Como saben, el final del trimestre se acerca, y es por eso, que deben poner en práctica todo lo que aprendieron en primer año y lo que va de este.

La mayoría de los alumnos se miraban excitados.

- Harán un desfile.

La directora espero que todos calmaran su felicidad.

- Tendrán todo el mes para confeccionar un vestido de gala, un conjunto deportivo de tres piezas para mujer, un calzado deportivo y ropa que usarían cada uno de ustedes. No deberán venir hasta que sea la entrega, el treinta uno.

Las chicas chillaron con efusividad.

- Ah, y lo harán en grupos de a dos.

Aquel último aviso hizo que a todos – menos a Damon – se les cayera el alma a los pies, sobre todo cuando la directora aclaró que los profesores asignarían los grupos. La perspicaz Amanda levantó la mano, tenía algunas dudas.

- No comprendo. Cada uno tendrá que hacer un vestido, la ropa deportiva, las zapatillas… ¿o debemos hacerlo en conjunto?

- Deberán hacer todo en conjunto menos la ropa que ustedes usarían. Cada uno tiene su propio estilo así que no funcionaría. Eso es todo.

Amanda volvió a levantar la mano.

- Teniendo en cuenta que será un desfile… ¿Quién modelara nuestros diseños?

Los profesores sonrieron. Coco Chanel respondió:

- Ustedes, por supuesto.

* * *

><p>Debían ir a hacía la pizarra de informes para saber con quién les tocaba. Bonnie observó a algunos ricachones confundidos porque no conocían a sus compañeros. La pelirroja espero a que quedara poca gente para saber con quién debía trabajar. Se acercó a la pizarra donde estaba la hoja clavada, sentía un nudo en el estomago, teniendo un mal presentimiento.<p>

**21**. _Bonnie McCollough_**/**_Damon Salvatore_.

La muchacha sintió aumentar el dolor de cabeza.

_La historia de mi vida._

* * *

><p><em>Gracias al cielo esto es todo por hoy<em>, agradeció mentalmente. Aunque no se consoló mucho al caer en la cuenta de que tendría que soportar a Damon Salvatore cinco días a la semana.

_Cinco putos días a la semana._

Gimió de tan solo pensarlo.

* * *

><p>Para irse a su departamento, Bonnie debía pasar por el frente de la salida del estacionamiento de su universidad. Paró para que un lujoso deportivo saliera, pero para su sorpresa, el auto se detuvo en la mitad. Ella miró contrariada al conductor, a pesar de que no le podía ver por los vidrios tintados. El dueño del auto bajo las ventanillas, y Bonnie no se sorprendió de que fuera nada más y nada menos que Damon. Siempre aparecía en los momentos y lugares que ella menos deseaba.<p>

- Sube, muñeca.

- Avanza de una vez – le exigió ella, él solo sonrió.

- Solo si tu estas a bordo de mi Mercedes. – su sonrisa se acrecentó – Por cierto, ¿te gusta? Lo compre ayer.

Damon parecía dispuesto a mantener la charla. Bonnie pudo ver que tras él, una hilera de autos se estaba formando. Las chicas al volante no se quejaban, habían visto al dueño del auto, y no deseaban ganarse su antipatía. Los chicos era todo lo contrario, de parte de ellos, Damon solo recibía bocinazos.

Bonnie se mordió el labio dubitativamente. Miró a los conductores molestos, y todo por Damon…

El Salvatore mayor siguió con la mirada a Bonnie, que pasaba por enfrente de su auto, y abría el asiento la puerta del co-piloto. Pero ella se detuvo de repente, y cerró la puerta.

Bonnie tuvo una repentina idea, sacó sus llaves de su bolsillo.

Nunca le gustó el ruido que se hacía al rascuñar un pizarrón, o rayar un auto, le hacía doler los dientes.

Pero el sonido que ella misma provocó al rayar el Mercedes Benz recién adquirido de Damon Salvatore, fue como música para sus oídos.

Huyó de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo. Riéndose.

* * *

><p>Damon Salvatore entró a su apartamento en el centro de Manhattan cerrando de un portazo. La amaba, si. La amaba muchísimo, más que ninguna otra persona en el mundo… ¡PERO CON SU AUTO NADIE SE METE!<p>

No se percató de que había cerrado tan fuerte la puerta que rompió las bisagras, la puerta cayó abajo.

Se sentó en un sofá. Se tranquilizó, respiró hondo. Y se sirvió un whisky.

_Me las pagaras, Pajarito. Claro que me las pagaras._

Ya podía sentir el sabor de la venganza. Dulce venganza.

* * *

><p><em>En el próximo capítulo… <em>No, no pienso adelantar nada_._

_Dulce venganza… _

**Eva**.


	5. Con Stefan

- Hola hermano – saludó Stefan desde el umbral de la puerta.

Había viajado hasta Nueva York para visitarlo, ya que el Salvatore mayor no se dignaba ni a mostrar un signo de vida. Era algo típico de él, pero como ahora ya todo estaba arreglado entre ellos, Stefan quería mantener la relación familiar lo más cordial posible.

Mentira. Stefan quería saber si a Damon no se le había ocurrido otro plan maquiavélico para destruir un pueblo, un país o un mundo.

Damon le miró sorprendido, no le esperaba. Y entonces su mente empezó a maquinar un plan…

- ¡Stefan mi amigo! – exclamó levantándose y dejando su vaso de whisky en la mesita.

Stefan no supo que pensar.

- ¿Adivina qué? ¡Te he comprado un auto!

* * *

><p>El vestido era exquisito, un vestido rojo sin tirantes ni mangas, con escote en corazón, con una capa de tul con algunas pequeñas piedras, que a la altura de la rodilla caía, esa cola de sirena había sido hecho a mano, y era la parte del vestido que Bonnie consideraba más sensacional.<p>

La ropa deportiva era simple. Calzas de color gris, camiseta blanca, y un saquito gris con cierre y bordado purpura.

Su celular sonó. En la pantalla rezaba el nombre de su peor pesadilla.

_- Hola pajari…_

- ¡Que me llamo Bonnie! – se lo gritó más por costumbre que por enfado.

Damon siguió hablando fingiendo no haber sido interrumpido.

_- Debes venir a mi apartamento. Tenemos visita._

- ¿Tenemos? - ¿Desde cuándo ellos eran un nosotros?

_- Si. Él quiere verte._

- ¿Quién?

_- Anota_ – le espetó, y empezó a dictarle la dirección del edificio donde vivía.

Él cortó antes de que ella le pudiera volver a preguntar algo. Bonnie leyó la dirección. Era un edificio en frente de Central Park… ¿No era ese el edificio donde varias celebridades…? No, no debía de ser ese.

* * *

><p>- ¿Qué tramas? – le preguntó Stefan a Damon. - ¿Y qué tiene que ver Bonnie en todo esto?<p>

- Bonnie me debe algo.

_¿Ahora qué?_ Stefan miró a Damon alarmado. Aquello olía a venganza y él no iba a ser parte de eso.

- Oh no. No, no, y no. Yo no voy a participar en esto. – dijo cruzándose de brazos – Mucho menos contra Bonnie… ¿Qué tu no estabas locamente enamorado de ella?

- Y lo estoy. – confirmó el mayor. Para el menor todo era tan extraño – Pero hay cosas… - Damon busco la palabras correctas – que superan a esto del amor.

Stefan resopló.

- Rayó mi auto, Stefan. La amo y todas esas cursilerías, pero también amo a mi auto. – Por un momento Stefan entendió el enojo de su hermano, solo por un momento de debilidad – Que por cierto, ahora es tuyo. Así que técnicamente, rayó tu auto – terminó de decir con una sonrisa.

_Elena me matara. _

- Bueno, te ayudare.

Un poco de diversión a costa de otra persona no está mal, ¿verdad?

* * *

><p>Ya estaba en esa avenida, solo estaba buscando la altura… y le estaba dando ansiedad al ver que cada vez se acercaba más a Central Park.<p>

_Pero si es el edificio_… Bonnie sintió que se iba a desmayar, pero se obligo a mantener la compostura.

_¿Cómo consigue rentar un apartamento aquí? ¿Pero de donde coño saca tanto dinero?... ¿Conocerá a Julia Roberts?_

No sabía si entrar o no. Entró, alguien le abrió la puerta.

_¿En qué piso vivirá?_ Se preguntó al darse cuenta de que no lo sabía.

Había seguridad allí adentro. _Aquí no les roba ni Dios_, pensó al ver a tantos hombres parecidos de la CIA mirándole.

- ¿Señorita? – le llamó el hombre calvo y gordito sentado de tras de un escritorio - ¿Qué se le ofrece?

- Yo… emm, vengo a visitar a un amigo.

- Ah – el hombre no le creía ni una pizca - ¿Y en qué piso vive su amigo? – preguntó tomando el teléfono.

- Yo… no sé. – admitió.

- Ah, ¡no sabe! Pues le invito a retirarse, entonces. – el hombre apuntó a la salida.

- Pero…

- Váyase antes de que llame a seguridad…

Con el rostro completamente colorado, arrastró lentamente los pies hacía la salida, imaginando el rostro burlón del hombre mirándole mientras hablaba por el teléfono que acababa de sonar…

- ¡Señorita!

Bonnie no lo miró porque pensó que le llamaban a ella. Lo miró porque su grito le llamo la atención.

- Piso siete – le dijo arrastrando la palabras.

* * *

><p>Subió a uno de los tres ascensores, y presionó el número siete. El ascensor se detenía en cada piso por diez segundos, y seguía avanzando. Bonnie se dio cuenta de que el elevador le llevaba a la puerta de cada apartamento.<p>

_¿Y ahora qué?_ Se preguntó al estar en frente de la puerta de Damon. En realidad eran dos puertas. Estaba a punto de tocar el timbre cuando una puerta se abrió, con Damon en el umbral invitándole a pasar.

- Bienvenida a mi humilde morada.

_De humilde no tiene nada_, pensó mirando el interior. Muebles caros, sin duda. Colores claros, y pinturas en el techo… como los palacios… Y tenía esculturas de mármol blanco, había uno de una mujer con un velo en el rostro, era tan perfecto que Bonnie casi se pone a llorar y…

- ¡Stefan! – gritó y corrió a abrazarlo apenas lo vio.

En algún rincón de su mente retorcida, Damon se imaginaba pateando a su hermano. ¿Por qué ella reaccionaba así al ver a Stefan, pero no con él?

- ¿Cuándo has llegado? ¿Y Elena ha venido? ¿Dónde está?

Empezó a buscar una cabeza rubia.

- Elena no vino, Bonnie. Se quedó cuidando a Margaret. Tal vez para la próxima. – le aseguró, la pelirroja parecía bastante decepcionada – He llegado temprano por la mañana.

- ¿Y para qué has venido? – trató de que su pregunta sonase lo más suave posible luego de lo defraudada que se mostró al ver que Elena no había venido, es que no se imaginaba a su amiga sin Stefan.

- He venido a retirar mi auto nuevo.

- Ah. ¿Y qué tal?

- Bastante bien. Damon me lo ha estado trabajando, ya sabes, para que se acostumbre a andar rápido.

Bonnie sonrió. ¿Qué costumbre de hombres era esa de tratar a un auto como la mejor mascota del mundo, incluso como una persona?

Ella miró a Damon, quien miraba por la ventana con expresión aburrida. Y luego a Stefan, que estaba sacando unas llaves del bolsillo de su chaqueta de cuero.

- ¿Qué tal si vamos a dar una vuelta?

Bonnie se mostró de acuerdo y eso fue todo lo que se necesito para ir los tres al garaje.

El ascensor no llegaba hasta el segundo subsuelo. El primero era el depósito. Por lo tanto debían bajar en PB y tomar las escaleras. Al salir de la cabina del elevador, Damon abrazo a Bonnie por la cintura para guiarla hacía las escaleras. Pero ella no se molesto en alejarlo, ya que el del escritorio estaba mirándolos y ella quería darle una lección.

El garaje estaba lleno de coches de lujo.

Ellos fueron hacía un deportivo negro.

A la muchacha se le paro el corazón. Aquel auto tenía un rayón largo…

- ¿Este es tu auto? – preguntó con el corazón en la boca.

- Si, ¿bonito verdad?

No contestó. Se dedico a mirar el rayón. Y luego a Damon, que seguía con expresión aburrida, pero Bonnie lo conocía, los ojos negros de él lo delataban.

El Mercedes Benz solo tenía dos puertas, y para sentarse en los asientos traseros se debía llevar para adelante el asiento de co-piloto, cosa que Damon hizo.

- ¿Subes o no? – inquirió Damon con una ceja alzada.

_Te odio,_ le dijo ella mentalmente.

- ¿Cuándo lo compraste? – le preguntó mientras la puerta mecánica subía.

- Damon lo compró. Era un regalo para Elena – contestó Stefan fijándose en la calle, a ver si podía pasar o no.

- Era – susurró Bonnie. _Pero yo lo arruine_, pensó.

- Si, hasta que alguien lo rayó. No le quiero dar un auto rayado. Damon no me quiso contar como sucedió – dijo mirando a su hermano de reojo, quien a su vez miraba de reojo a Bonnie.

- ¿Qué importa no? Si ya está hecho.

- No es que me importe el dinero – aclaraba Stefan – pero me gustaría que quien lo hizo pidiera por lo menos una disculpa, al menos fingir que no lo hizo adrede.

_Oh Dios, llévame contigo. Trágame tierra, por favor._

* * *

><p>Pararon en un restaurante de los caros. Con esos platos de nombres raros y aspecto no tan comestible.<p>

Bonnie se decidió por un helado de guayaba – era lo primero que estaba en el menú – que costaba lo mismo que ella gastaba para comer en toda la semana mientras que los dos hombres pidieron alguna bebida extraña.

- Deja de mirar, Stefan… nadie volverá a rayar tu auto, ¿verdad? – la última pregunta fue dirigida especial y específicamente a Bonnie, quien agachó la cabeza, escondiendo su rostro con su cabello.

- Me lo quedare – informó el Salvatore menor –. Lo mandare a pintar. Le comprare a Elena un Audi muy bonito que vi al venir aquí… seguro le gusta…

- ¡Fui yo! ¡Stefan, fui yo! – estalló la muchacha sin poder aguantar más – Yo te rayé el auto. En verdad lo siento, yo no sabía – se llevó las manos al rostro intentando que no se notara que estaba llorando – Lo hice porque él – apuntó a Damon– lleva días sin dejarme en paz. Creí que era su auto, no tuyo. Te prometo… ¡No, te juro! Te lo pagare cuando pueda, en verdad lo hare Stefan. Perdóname.

Volvió llevarse las manos al rostro y comenzó a sollozar descontroladamente. Llamó la atención de todo el mundo al salir corriendo limpiándose las lágrimas.

Los hermanos se miraron hechos piedra. No se esperaban eso, sin duda. Dejaron dinero en la mesa y cuando se levantaron, sintieron la incomodidad del momento los envolvió. Las meseras les miraban con odio. Una de ellas, la que retiro el dinero, les susurró al pasar a su lado:

- Pudiste haber terminado con ella sin traer a un amigo, cobarde.

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué será de mi cuando se entere de que fue una broma?<em> Se preguntó Damon entrando al mugroso edificio en el cual vivía Bonnie.

Entonces retrocedió. Debía irse de allí, alejarse de la muchacha. Porque sabía la respuesta a su propia pregunta.

_Mierda, soy hombre muerto._

* * *

><p>After all this time… I'm back…<p>

No tengo excusas, lo sé. En realidad si las tengo, mi PC se fundió completamente – y luego lo arreglaron pero tenía los capítulos en la net – y mi netbook se bloqueo por un tiempo. Pude haber actualizado antes de que eso sucediese pero no tenía internet. Mi vecino desconocido puso contraseña. - ¡Tengo WIFI propio! –.

¡Se acerca el finaaaal!

**Eva**


	6. Ya no es acoso

- ¡Damon! ¡DAMON!

El aludido tragó en seco. Y maldijo el momento en que le dio las llaves de su apartamento a la pequeña pelirroja a quien ama.

Pequeña_ no hubiera podido con la puerta, claro que no. ¿Por qué le di las llaves? ¿POR QUEEÉ?_

Porque fantaseabas con que te sorprendiera en medio de la noche, genio. Esa fue su conciencia.

_Es por una buena razón_, recordó.

Bonnie entró con un torbellino de furia al apartamento, buscando a su reciente novio: Damon Salvatore.

Se preguntaran en qué momento sucedió esto del nuevo e inesperado noviazgo. Bueno, al confesarle él a ella que todo fue una tomada de pelo, Bonnie se sintió aliviada, y luego estresada, no le venían muy bien las bromas, así que con toda la fuerza de su voz le pidió _amablemente_ a Damon que se fuera de su vida. Este, dolido en todo su ser, acepto, y le hizo caso al pie de la letra. Desapareció de su vida, no le llamó, no la busco, no volvió a acudir en la universidad ni acercarse a ella a diez kilómetros a la redonda.

Hasta aquí, perfecto.

Pero en esos días de tranquilidad, Bonnie comenzó a sentirse sola, y eso le desesperaba. Rápidamente se dio cuenta de que le hacía falta el vampiro que la amaba. Y también reconoció que ella lo amaba a él.

Lo llamó, lo buscó, y le dijo que estaba dispuesta a iniciar la relación que él le había propuesto múltiples veces… si aún seguía dispuesto. Damon no se hizo rogar.

Ahora, con una semana de relación, Bonnie se encontró… más bien, no encontró sus cosas en su departamentito, nada, absolutamente ninguna de sus pertenencias se encontraban allí.

- Pequeña… Sí, yo traje tus cosas aquí sin tu permiso. – reconoció con las manos arriba, como si fuera alguien al que han acusado de algo – Si quieres escucharme, puedo explicarlo.

Bonnie respiro, se tranquilizo, se acostó en uno de los sofás y le miro expectante.

- Hoy a la mañana iba de camino a verte. Estaba a punto de entrar al edificio cuando escuche ruidos sospechosos del callejón de al lado. Fui a ver, y vi a un hombre amenazando a una mujer. Ella estaba muy asustada, y trataba de pedir ayuda, pero él la callaba. Reconocí a la mujer. Era Maya…

- Wo wo wou. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella en…? Bueno, no es el vecindario para ella.

Castaña, ojos azules, despampanante. Probablemente rica. Bonnie la recordaba. Rechinó los dientes.

- No lo sé, creo que el hombre la obligo a ir hasta allí. El hombre, Bon, es un violador que acaba de salir de prisión. – le informó mirándole seriamente a los ojos.

Bonnie trago en seco, no quería oír más, ¿Qué tenía que ver eso con que Damon haya llevado sus cosas al apartamento de Central Park?

- Hubiera estado a punto de abusar de ella si yo no los hubiera oído. Fui hacia ellos y llame a Maya, ella me reconoció y vino hacia corriendo, estaba temblando de miedo. El hombre me miro, como si me evaluara… pero creo que se dio cuenta que no tendría chances contra mí y se fue. Salió del callejón y yo lo seguí. Adivina dónde se metió…

- Quieres decir que…

- Vive en el mismo edificio que tu.

Se quedaron en silencio, Bonnie intentaba de sacarse de la mente la recreación de lo que Damon le contaba.

- No quiero que vuelvas allí. Vivirás aquí desde ahora.

Bonnie logró despejar su mente, y las últimas palabras calaron en su mente.

- Damon… eso es completamente innecesario. Yo puedo…

- Defenderte sola. Sabía que dirías eso. – suspiró de decepción – No lo entiendes. Es peligroso. Es mejor que estés aquí, y que no vuelvas nunca vuelvas allí. No es solo esa lacra, en ese vecindario, especialmente en ese edificio, solo viven delincuentes: ladrones, drogadictos, camellos, y depravados.

- Eso…

- Ah, sin contar a tu pobre vecina esquizofrénica de al lado que como no tiene con qué pagar su tratamiento, cree que todo el mundo le lee la mente y amenaza con cortarles el cuello. – Bonnie quiso contradecirle, pero Damon no se lo permitió – No soy ciego, Bon, ni sordo. Cada vez que iba a verte lo oía todo. Pero esto ya fue mi detonante. No te quiero allí. Tienes suerte de ese violador no te haya visto aun.

Bonnie no tenía ningún argumento para contradecirle, así que simplemente dijo:

- No puedes obligarme a quedarme aquí.

Damon sonrió, esa sonrisa desafiante.

- Puedes quemarme vivo si quieres. – dijo tranquilamente - PERO – Se acercó un paso – TU – otro paso – ALLÍ – otro paso – NO – otro paso – VUELVES – último paso ponerse encima de ella, acorralada entre el sofá y el cuerpo de su novio – MÁS.

- No puedes obligarme – volvió a decir ella.

- Puedo intentar… - le susurró al oído, a la pelirroja se le pudo la piel de gallina, sonó tan seductor –.

- ¿Cómo?

- Puedo seducirte.

Ella rió. Pero luego dejo de hacerlo, Damon hablaba completamente enserio, y ella sabía que si él se proponía seducirla, ella sucumbiría y… ¿Había algo malo en ello?

- Puedo enamorarte – le dio un beso en el cuello. – Y cuando lo logre, querrás vivir conmigo para siempre… ¿Qué piensas?

_Que ya estoy enamorada de ti_, pensó, pero no se lo dijo. En lugar de ello dijo:

- Convénceme.

No hizo falta decir más. Damon fue directo a sus labios, a los que beso lenta y suavemente, mientras le acariciaba los brazos. Ella no se quedo atrás, le respondió con avidez, abrazándolo, buscando más contacto, dejándose llevar.

* * *

><p>A Bonnie le despertó el ruido de los pequeños pájaros cantando. El Sol ya se encontraba en su punto fuerte por lo que vio por la ventana. Damon no se encontraba a su lado.<p>

Se levantó, y al darse cuenta de solo llevaba su braguita, se sintió cohibida y se puso su sostén – que se encontraba en el suelo – y la primera prenda que vio: una camiseta negra. De Damon. Le iba grande, pero no sabía dónde se encontraba su blusa y no tenía ganas de buscarla. Fue al baño, se lavo la cara, se cepilló los dientes, y fue hacia la cocina.

Pasó por el living. Damon no se encontraba allí. Se quedó para en el umbral de la entrada a la cocina. Al observarlo todo, pensó que ni aunque viviera toda la vida allí, no se acostumbraría a tanta grandeza.

Damon se levantó – estaba agachado –, cerró la puerta de la heladera y apareció en la vista de Bonnie.

Ella lo miró, recordando los tan vividos momentos de la noche anterior, y desvió la mirada, se sentía avergonzada. Además, él solo vestía un short deportivo, y eso le hacía recordar más y le intimidaba.

En la isla, él le puso un cuenco con leche y cereales, y una jarra con jugo. Ella se lo agradeció en silencio, y desayunó.

- Llamaron del cine preguntando por qué no has llegado. – Damon le comentó, a Bonnie se le aceleró el corazón al recordar que en ese momento tendría que estar en el trabajo – Les he dicho que no te sentías bien.

- ¿Qué han dicho?

- Que de seguro te sentías muy mal para faltar. Por lo que me han dado a entender, tienes la costumbre de acudir aunque parezcas a punto de morir.

- "Mejoraré" e iré. – dijo ella comiendo más rápido sus cereales.

Damon le miró con el ceño fruncido.

- Me gusta más mi idea de que tengas el día libre y la pases conmigo.

- ¿Para qué?

Bonnie vio el momentáneo brillo en los oscuros ojos de su novio. Que desaparecieron cuando él, fingiendo estar ofendido le dijo:

- ¿Acaso no quieres pasar el día conmigo?

- Debo trabajar.

- ¿No puedes darte un mísero día libre?

- No.

- Bueno, alégrate que desde hoy sí.

Él, para quedarse con la última palabra, se fue al living sin que ella le pudiera contestar. Prendió el televisor, y fingió estar interesado en el programa. Ella se sentó a su lado, y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él. Por varios minutos ambos fingieron ver la tele. Pero llegó el momento en el que dejaron de fingir.

* * *

><p>Lo que importa es que acualizé. He estado ocupada con mis cosas, y bueno. Ahora estoy en una especie de depresión, y he encontrado el cap, lo he terminado y aquí está. Falta uno más para terminar el fic. No me van a extrañar, tengo muchas ideas más.<p>

¿Reviews?

Eva


End file.
